1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a holder for I.V. catheters and related medical articles and more particularly to a holder for I.V. catheters and related medical articles during storage and use.
2. Description of the Related Art
Medical personnel, such as paramedics, travel to locations where they are needed by way of ambulance. The paramedics normally store medical supplies, such as I.V. catheters, tourniquets, tape, sharps containers, etc., in a tray or box in the ambulance. Normally, many different types of catheters are stored in the tray in the ambulance, with each of those catheters being individually contained within a package. Catheters of a particular size are normally separated from other catheters by means of a rubber band or the like being extended around groups of catheters. During a medical emergency, the storage tray or the like is removed from the ambulance and taken to the scene where the medical supplies are needed. If the storage tray becomes upset during use, the medical supplies are scattered, which is inconvenient and possibly dangerous. Further, there are times when the paramedic needs to have the medical supplies within easy reach and it is not possible for the storage tray to be positioned within each reach of the paramedic. The fact that the various groups of catheters are wrapped with a rubber band or the like makes it inconvenient for one of the catheters to be removed from the group of catheters. Further, the packaging for the catheters may become damaged during storage which results in the catheter becoming contaminated.